


The House (Castle) Always Wins

by ml101



Series: Victorian Magical Mystery [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July, Rumbelle Christmas in July 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: RCIJ for TheGoldenHawk/annagingil on tumblrThe prompt was: victorian, magic, mysteryWhat if the Dark Castle was more than just the dark castle? What if when the curse hit, the castle was given new life?Or DarkCastle is alive and became human during in Storybrooke AU :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGoldenHawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenHawk/gifts).



> Dear annagingil/TheGoldenHawk,
> 
> Here's the second story. I went a bit overboard but I hope you like it. :)
> 
> -ml101 (wierdogal on tumblr)

****

**Chapter 1**

The crying in the dungeon echoed across her halls that Castilla had no choice but to appear before Rumplestiltskin.

"Is there any reason why we have a new guest?" asked Castilla as Rumplestiltskin continued to spin.

"Ogre Wars. Avonlea." came the reply and Castilla wasn't impressed.

"Couldn't you have asked for something quieter?" came the reply and the wheel stopped and Rumplestiltskin turned to glare at the embodiment of magic protecting the castle (nicknamed Castilla by his son).

"She's the daughter of Lord Maurice," said Rumplestiltskin, turning back to his wheel.

"Yes, that explains everything, Rumplestiltskin," replied Castilla. She arched an eyebrow when Rumplestiltskin didn't reply. "You do know I can sense magic. You felt something when you saw her, didn't you?"

The wheel stopped and Rumplestiltskin didn't move. There was silence for quite sometime but then finally Rumplestiltskin's soft voice broke through. "I don't know what this is..."

Castilla wanted to voice out what she thinks it was...but thought better of it. Magic was a mystery to be uncovered...better let those two figure it out for themselves.

"What am I supposed to do with our guest?" asked Castilla.

Rumple sighed and turned to head to his tower. "I told her that I needed a caretaker for my home. You should focus on reinforcing the shields. Leave the cleaning and cooking to her."

"She's royalty, does she even know how to do chores?" asked Castilla, not that she was judging the girl but royals tend to be lazy and good for nothing besides making normal people's lives miserable.

"I'm pretty sure she's going to surprise you," replied Rumplestiltskin as he grabbed his tea and left the room.

Castilla didn't think to mention that his cup was chipped...but she felt that there was more to the cup than meets the eye.

xXx

Belle had expected her days living at the Dark One's castle would be filled with dread or boredom…

She did not expect that each day was filled with new discoveries and so many curiosities that she had ever encountered in all her life in Avonlea.

She would be cleaning or dusting one room but then something would catch her attention and she would begin exploring the many rooms.

As soon as she recovered her wits about her, she returned to the earlier room she was cleaning...and to her surprise, everything was in order. Floor cleaned, shelves dusted-everything in order.

Curious but then again it might just be Rumplestiltskin playing a trick on her. He was known to be a little eccentric…

Then again it was part of his charm as Belle found herself thinking about that day in her father's court. She immediately shook her head, banishing those thoughts away. Rumplestiltskin was a sorcerer. A powerful magic wielder. Better keep her thoughts to herself...

Even if said man was full of surprises. Saving Robin Hood, giving her a library, doing her chores…

Well, maybe she could make it up to him with some tea and biscuits. But just as she was heading to the kitchen, she noticed how dark the halls were. She turned to the windows and tried to open the curtains...they wouldn't budge.

Well tea would have to wait then.

She set out to look for a ladder and immediately found one. As she arrived back at the hall, she was surprised to see Rumplestiltskin there, already spinning. Something she always found him doing.

She positioned the ladder and went about her task...thinking that it would be quick. But to her surprise, the curtains wouldn't budge.

She tried again and again but it seemed as though there was something keeping the curtains closed.

Belle stopped and turned to Rumplestiltskin, still spinning and paying her no attention.

"Why do you spin so much?" came the question and Belle mentally kicked herself for not being able to keep her curiosity in check.

Rumplestiltskin stopped and gave her a sideways glance before turning back to the wheel.

"Sorry," began Belle. "It's just...you've spin straw into more gold than you could ever spend."

"I like to watch the wheel," came the soft reply as Rumplestiltskin continued spinning. "Helps me forget."

Belle felt the words tug at her own heart. There was sadness in his words and Belle felt even more curious. Rumplestiltskin seemed to be in a talkative mood and she was going to take advantage of that rare occurrence.

"Forget what?"

The wheel stopped and Belle thought she must have crossed a line but-

"I guess it worked," replied Rumplestiltskin accompanied by his signature laugh and Belle couldn't help but return the gesture. Like she thought earlier, the man and his charm.

She shook her head and resumed her attention towards the curtains. Rumple stood and walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" asked Rumple.

"Opening these!" said Belle with little patience. "It's almost spring, we should let some light in." She tugged on the curtains once again and when they didn't budge she turned and glared at him. "What did you do, nail them down?"

"Yes," replied Rumplestiltskin as though it was the most obvious answer the all the realms.

Belle rolled her eyes and re-adjusted her grip on the curtains before tugging on them with all she could. That proved to be both a good and bad idea as her momentum did manage to pull the curtains down but also propelled her sideways, off the ladder and falling towards the floor-

Until Rumplestiltskin caught her, his eyes surprised and slightly worried as he met her own gaze.

Belle couldn't pry her eyes away from his gaze. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. "Um...thank you."

This must have broken the trance they were both in as Rumplestiltskin awkwardly put her back on the ground.

"Thank you." repeated Belle as Rumple waved his arms, signalling for Belle to think nothing of it.

"It's no matter," replied Rumplestiltskin as he began to walk back towards the wheel.

"I'll...uhhh...put the curtains back up," stammered Belle as Rumple walked away but he stopped and turned to her once again.

"Ah, there's no need." replied Rumplestiltskin, giving her a soft smile. "I'll get used to it." He turned, heading back to his spinning. Not risking her seeing him smile…

Well if he would have turned he would have seen the same smile on her face.

Unbeknownst to them, Castilla had seen both their faces and her little plan just evolved into something more.

Time to up the ante.

xXx

Rumplestiltskin wasn't blind. He also wasn't numb especially when it came to magic. He could feel what Castilla was doing.

Belle would clean rooms at random because apparently each room had some knew curious item that Rumplestiltskin knew had been either at the hall or his own personal Tower.

That wasn't really what annoyed Rumple. No it was the fact that whenever Belle opened another door to clean a room she always ended up being in the same room as Rumplestiltskin.

Castilla was teleporting her within the castle and Belle thinks that it's all his doing.

"What do you hope to achieve with this?" asked Rumple one night as Belle had retired to her room. He turned and glared at the ghostly apparition of an elderly woman, the representation that Castilla had decided for herself.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Rumplestiltskin," replied Castilla as she waved a hand to dust the nearby shelf.

"That's no longer your concern," replied Rumplestiltskin. "I told you to focus on making sure the castle is safe from any magical attacks."

"No one in their right mind would even attempt such a thing towards you," replied Castilla with a shrug.

"People in this realm are rarely in their right minds," retorted Rumplestiltskin as he turned back towards his spinning. "Whatever you are planning or hoping to achieve with playing around with our new guest, it won't work."

"I have no plans or hopes to achieve anything, Rumplestiltskin," replied Castilla. "You are usually not this paranoid."

"Castilla," began Rumplestilskin, a warning in his voice. "Stop...whatever this is."

"I was just helping Lady Belle," replied Castilla innocently.

"She doesn't need help with chores," replied Rumplestiltskin. "I need help in keeping all of us safe."

"This castle is the safest place in the entire Enchanted Forest," replied Castilla.

"It would be safer if you focused," retorted Rumplestiltskin. "That's why I got a caretaker. So the castle's magic would focus on security and-"

"That's not the only reason," whispered Castilla and Rumplestiltskin stopped short.

"What in-"

"Oh look at that, I have some other chores to do," replied Castilla as she disappeared.

"Castilla!" called Rumplestilskin.

"You said I should focus on my duties," replied Castilla, her voice echoing across the hall. "I'm off to do just that. Good night!"

Rumplestiltskin stomped towards his room, making a mental note to give his magical housekeeper another talking to.

xXx

"You made a deal for a caretaker and yet all my chores are done when I take a break," said Belle as a form of greeting as Rumplestiltskin walked through the doors of the hall. "What exactly did you want me to do here?"

Rumplestiltskin made to reply but groaned as his gaze shifted from her to the walls of the castle. "I thought I said to let her do things from now on."

"Excuse me?" asked Belle, confused and a little irritated that he wasn't giving her his full attention.

Rumplestiltskin placed his hands on her shoulder and turned her towards the other side of the hall where a broom was sweeping by itself and a duster was going through the shelves.

"My castle is imbued with magic," explained Rumple. "I wanted to have a caretaker to take care of the cleaning so that the magic would focus on keeping the security of the castle."

"So the castle is alive?" asked Belle in wonder. "But why is it still cleaning and not doing as you command."

"Because contrary to what Rumpelstiltskin thinks, I do what is best for the inhabitants of this castle and not what he says," came a feminine voice and both turned to see a magical figure of an elderly woman with white hair tied up in a perfect knot. She looked to be a ghost as translucent as she appeared and Belle could see an opaque reflection of the window through her. "Lady Belle, it's a pleasure to finally be able to converse with you."

"The magic is stronger when I'm around," explained Rumplestiltskin. "Ergo, the human form." He turned to the woman. "The magic is better used in protecting the castle rather than cleaning. That's why we have her."

"Her is standing right here and doesn't like being talked about like she's not in the room," replied Belle as she nudged him with her shoulder. "You didn't think I should be told that the castle is alive."

"No," replied Rumplestiltskin. "Because knowing you, you'd leave the castle to its own devices and read. The magic is better use of protecting this place from attacks from other magic users instead of dusting or doing the laundry."

Belle opened her mouth to argue but Rumplestiltskin had a point. Besides, she shouldn't rely so much on magic just because she access to it. Rumplestiltskin had unlimited power and yet she still found him doing manual work instead of just using his magic.

The ghostly form of the castle was about to speak when her eyes went wide and she suddenly disappeared. Rumple was surprised at first but then grabbed Belle and teleported to his tower. He immediately went to the window.

"What's happening?" asked Belle, slightly worried.

Before Rumplestiltskin could reply, another burst of smoke appeared in the room and the castle's human form was back along with an elderly man wearing long red robes.

Rumplestiltskin sighed. "Here I thought you sensed danger."

"Still could be," replied the woman.

"Have I not proven that I am on your master's side already?" huffed the older man.

"One, he doesn't wish to be called and treated like that," scolded the castle. "Two, I will never trust you and nothing you do will ever change that."

She turned to Belle and the younger woman was amazed at how quickly her demeanour changed. "Lady Belle, I believe the Apprentice and Rumplestiltskin have business to discuss."

"I won't be here long," replied the elder man as he reached for something in his pocket. "It's fixed. He was a bit disappointed when he saw me on the other end but I assured him that I would give it back to you as soon as I can."

"Thank you," replied Rumplestiltskin but Belle could tell how the item meant so much to him. Said item was an ordinary mirror from where she stood. It looked a little fancy, like a mirror that a princess would use but it looked to have gone through the test of time already. She'd wager that the mirror was even older than her. "The scroll?"

"Where it should be," replied the Apprentice. "The Black Fairy will not be getting her hands on that ever again." He paused. "Are you still blocked from Neverland?"

Rumple sighed and nodded. "I was hoping that he could find Tiger Lily and maybe she would be open to help."

"She might not be," replied the Apprentice. "From what I know, she used to be a fairy."

"Used to be," replied Rumplestiltskin. "I'd wager she had a falling out with our dear Blue."

The Apprentice shrugged. "If you need my assistance-"

The castle snorted which made both men turn to her translucent form.

"You know where to find me, Dark-" he cut himself off and gave Rumplestiltskin a neutral expression. "You know where to find me, Rumplestiltskin."

Rumplestiltskin only nodded and the Apprentice vanished in a flurry of white smoke.

"If you need me, I'll be reinforcing the safeguards on the walls," replied the castle as she too disappeared, leaving Belle and Rumple alone in the tower.

"Neverland?" asked Belle, not wanting to let the silence settle.

"I'm sure you've heard of the place," replied Rumplestiltskin as he clung to the mirror.

"When you said your son was lost…" began Belle.

"There's a power protecting Neverland," said Rumplestiltskin. "Keeping me out. I can't go and rescue him but…" He lifted the mirror. "I found a way to communicate with him though."

"That's wonderful news," said Belle and Rumple smiled softly.

"Would you like to meet him?" asked Rumple. "I've mentioned you once or twice and he's been eager-"

He was cut off by the mirror suddenly glowing.

"Papa? Are you there? Sir, if you still haven't brought the mirror to my father, I-"

"Baelfire, calm down!" chuckled Rumplestiltskin as he held the mirror properly. "I'm here!"

"Papa!" came the cry from the boy. "Thank the realms. I was beginning to worry that the Apprentice had sucked you into the hat!"

"I told you we've had a truce for quite some time now," began Rumple with a shake of his head. "Besides, what were you even going to threaten him when we still haven't found a way for you to escape."

"I'm working on that front," replied Baelfire with a cheeky grin that reminded Belle of Rumple. "If Castilla doesn't trust him, I don't either."

"Smart lad," came the feminine voice resonating around the room and Belle deduced that was what the two called the castle's human form.

"See? Anyway, enough about me," said the boy impatiently. "So what did you do after you gave her the library?"

Rumplestiltskin blushed profoundly and Belle saved him the trouble by clearing her throat. Baelfire's eyes widened.

"Hello," began Belle cheerily as she moved to stand beside Rumplestiltskin, in full view of the mirror. "My name is Belle."

Belle saw him swallow and turned his eyes from her towards his father. "Ummm…"

"Belle this is my son, Baelfire," began Rumpelstiltskin. "Baelfire this is Belle. She's umm...well she's the...I mean-"

"I'm from Avonlea and co-caretaker of the castle," supplied Belle for him. Baelfire broke into a big grin and chuckled.

"Nice to meet you, Belle," perked up Baelfire. "I'm sorry we only just met. Somebody was being evasive."

Belle resisted the urge to look at the other person in the room but she smiled at the boy. "Better late than never. It's my pleasure to meet you." She risked a look at Rumplestiltskin and found him smiling shyly. "I'd best leave you two alone. You must have a lot of catching up to do."

"Please, stay," began Baelfire. "I'd live to get to know the woman who my father magic-ed a library for."

"Balefire!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's been years since Regina had cast the curse and not a day goes by does she regret it. Every single one of them were leading mundane lives day in and out and nobody dared make a move against her...well except for Rumple but he had no idea who he was and he pretty much took to himself.

But even with the years going by, she still couldn't understand who the elderly woman was the had ended up being Rumple's housekeeper.

She was a tall, beautiful woman in her mid-sixties and the curse gave her the name Victoria Caisteil. She was a kind woman which baffled people why on earth did she work for Mr. Gold, the strict and unforgiving landlord.

Given her accent, people thought that she must be a distant relative of some sort and Regina had tried that route but Rumplestiltskin was centuries old. There was no way he had any living relatives back in the Enchanted Forest that she didn't know about.

The other option was of course Lacey French but the girl was strutting in plain sight, ignored by her own True Love as she tried to earn money to help her father's dwindling flower shop. From what Regina knew, Belle of Avonlea's mother had died during the Ogres War so that ruled her out as the elderly housekeeper.

Not that Regina minded. She seemed innocent enough and was in no way going to jeopardize her plans. So she didn't press the subject...it was a bit annoying though that she couldn't put a character to the name.

"Good morning, Ms. Caisteil," greeted Lacey as the older woman entered the diner. "Usually Friday order to go?"

"Thank you, Ms. French," replied the housekeeper with a smile. "And I told you to call me Ria, please."

"Lacey," fired back Lacey with a smile of her own. "Any interesting new finds in Mr. Gold's attic?"

Regina snorted. She had heard that Belle was a reader and that Rumple had even given the woman her own library back in the Enchanted Forest. Looks like some things never change.

"A few more boxes of books," said the older woman. "Honestly, the man is a hoarder and should see Dr. Hopper about it. Pity the library is closed down, he considered donating them."

Regina had done that but mainly because the curse would have made Belle the librarian and there was no way she was going to position those two in close proximity. The curse seemed to agree with her because from what she know, Lacey French and Mr. Gold have never crossed paths since the curse hit.

Regina couldn't help but smile. Her curse seemed to have done wonders separating True Love since Snow and David also haven't had any interaction, given the man was under a coma. No True Love's Kiss messing with her plans.

"Good morning Madame Mayor."

Regina was startled out of her thoughts as the elderly woman stood by her booth. Ria Caisteil was known around town as friendly and would always open conversation with everyone in town, even with everyone's feared mayor. Then again, she worked for the most feared man in town...she was brave to approach anyone.

"Good morning, Ms. Caisteil," replied Regina. "What brings you here this morning?"

"Oh the usual," replied the elderly woman. "Rowan and I have waffles and omelettes on Fridays. Our usual routine ever since he was young."

Oh the curse was meticulous alright. But there was no way in all the realms was this woman a relative of her mentor back in the Enchanted Forest. Not unless every single person in Rumplestiltskin's family was immortal...which she doubted.

"I've been meaning to ask," began Ria as she eyed Regina. "There's this fire hydrant near our home that seems to be on the verge of bursting a hole. It's a bit rusty and I'm not sure why it had reached that state. Should I report this to your office, the Sheriff or to someone in the firestation like Mr. Locksley? I think most of the fire hydrants on our street is like that and it might be a problem."

Regina felt her own face flush. She had never met Robin Hood back in the Enchanted Forest but knew that he was a torn to the side of the Sheriff of Nottingham. She had concluded that said hero was much like everyone else, stupid and not worth her time. So when she had first cross paths with him in town, she had made an utter fool of herself when she had been proven wrong.

"I'll speak to Chief Nottingham about it, Ms. Caisteil," replied Regina formally. "I'm sure he'll have his firefighters do a check on all fire hydrants in town to make sure everything is in order."

The elder woman snorted. "Oh I'm sure his subordinates will and he won't lift a bloody finger. But thank you, Madame Mayor."

"Ria, order up!" called Mrs. Lucas.

"Thanks Bev!" replied the older woman as she turned from the diner owner to the mayor. "Have a good day, Ms. Mills."

She turned and left, giving Regina more questions than answers.

xXx

The cough that rattled his entire body gave made his headache worse.

Rowan Gold sighed and let himself fall back on his bed. He couldn't get sick. Not now of all days. His son was on his way to Storybrooke with his girlfriend and they were finally going to be a family again.

He wasn't going to greet his son and at the same time give him a welcome back cold in the process.

"That sounds worse than this morning," said a voice and Gold's bedroom door opened to admit his housekeeper. She frowned when she found the reason why. "I told you to drink these, Rowan."

"They're going to make me-"

"I'm pretty sure your son would understand why he and his girlfriend arrived to find you asleep," reprimanded the elderly woman. "You are sick. Take your medicine and go to sleep."

"But-"

"Rowan Gold, so help me," began Ria with a stern look. "I will embarrass you in front of Neal and his girlfriend if you are not better when they arrive." She paused and glanced at the clock. "Besides, they'll be here tomorrow. I wouldn't think your son would be that rash to drive here as soon as their flight lands. It'll be way too late to make such a journey."

Gold sighed and knew the older woman had a point.

It had been a surprise when Ria had met him at the door last week, saying that his son was on the phone. At first, Gold didn't want to believe it but when he heard the lad's voice...he just knew.

It seemed Ria had reached the same conclusion as well and the father and son had spoken through the night about long overdue apologies and plans of mending their relationship. Most importantly, Neal wanted to introduce his father to the love of his life and they were planning to marry...

xXx

"Your father's asleep," mentioned Ria as she and Neal broke apart from their hug.

"Good," replied the other man with Neal. "That'll give us time to plan."

"I'm still not totally on board about this," replied the blonde young woman. "I mean maybe you're the so-called Saviour, August and not me."

"If August was the Saviour, then this town is screwed," replied Neal with a smile. "Come on, Emma. We've been through this."

"Listen to your man, Swan," began the other young woman with dark hair. "He's rarely right."

"Gee, thanks for the support Lil," replied Neal as he turned to Ria. "Are you sure Papa won't mind two other people?"

"Your Papa, curse or not, will do anything for you Baelfire," began the elderly woman. "He'll be surprised but will open to home to any of your friends." She paused. "Just make sure you tell him first before he sees everyone else, Bae."

"Bae?" chorused the three young people as Neal groaned.

"It's a nickname," argued Neal as the other three began snickering, August failing to hold in his laughter and the two women following a few seconds later. He turned to Ria. "You intentionally did that."

"I did not know your friends were none the wiser about your Enchanted Forest name," said Ria with a shrug. "Back to the matter at hand, no one saw you?"

"It's the middle of the early morning, ma'am," replied August as he calmed down. "Besides, I had a few tricks up my sleeve."

"He met this sorcerer in Hong Kong," explained Lily. "Managed to stow away a few items, cloaking spell was one of them."

"Who else is awake?" asked Neal as he led his friends to the living room.

"Regina and I suspect Jefferson is as well," replied Ria. "I suspect that I am only awake myself because Regina didn't know about me."

"So how does Emma break the curse?" asked Lily as she and Emma sat down on the couch.

"I want to say True Love's Kiss but I don't want to jinx anything," replied August. "Besides, I think it would have to be between Emma and her parents...who don't know her currently."

"What about between Neal and his father?" asked Emma.

"I guess August is right," began Neal. "It has to be between two people who are under the curse or are part of the curse or included in the curse…"

Neal's eyes widened as he turned to Ria. "What about Belle?"

Ria shook her head. "I don't know but for some reason they are not together and they haven't even seen each other since we arrived here."

"What?" asked Neal but Emma slapped his arm to be quiet.

"It seems the curse has separated True Love," replied Ria. "Your father and Belle have not spoken to each other for 18 years and your parents, Emma, are on the same boat...slightly more drastic."

"What do you mean?" asked Emma, worriedly.

"Your father has been unconscious for 18 years, a coma." replied Ria sadly. "Your mother is a school teacher. They aren't married here but I know that she visits everyone in the hospital, including your father."

Silence fell on the group as they tried to think of another option.

"I think if your father and Belle did kiss," began August, his voice defeated. "I think it'll just give them back their memories and not the entire town's since the main reason for the curse was Snow White and Prince Charming."

"What about Regina?" raised Lily.

"We find her True Love?" questioned August. "I think that's harder."

"No, idiot," replied Lily with a smack of a pillow to August's head. "I mean what do we do about Regina? I mean we can't just walk around town."

"I could probably," replied Neal. "I mean as long I'm with Papa."

"That is possible," replied Ria but she turned her gaze to August. "But I think you're onto something, young man."

"What?!" chorused the four young men and women.

"I believe the curse might have given us a break for once," replied Ria with a smile. "Remember how your father could see the future Baelfire?" She got up and went to one of the many drawers in the living room, a red father. "This feather suddenly made a lot more sense regarding its importance to Regina…"

xXx

Lacey French quickly headed towards the Victorian home that she had admired since she could remember living in Storybrooke. There had always been something about the salmon house and its owner that intrigued her. Not to mention Ria being such a kind and welcoming person.

Ria had called her up and said that Mr Gold was giving her the books they had found in the attic. Apparently the pawnbroker was in the process of decluttering his home for some reason and was more than willing to part with his books to a fellow bookworm.

How Mr Gold found out she loved to read was lost to her.

Ria had said she could grab the books any time during the day and that she would be at the house the entire afternoon. As soon as her shift ended, Lacey immediately went to Mr Gold's residence.

She was surprised that he answered the door.

"Oh, Mr. Gold, ummmm...I," began Lacey as she started to fidget with her bag and jacket. "Ria...I mean Ms. Cais-"

"Papa, who's at the door?" asked a younger voice from inside the house. "Is it the pizza already? That was fast."

"Woah, great service for such a small town," came another voice and Lacey saw a young man and woman come from some other room to join Mr Gold in the hallway.

"No it's not," called Mr Gold as he turned back to Lacey. "Ms. French, Ria mentioned that you were going to do me a huge favor of taking the books I have up in the attic."

"You're actually giving stuff away?" asked the young man with a wide grin. Lacey had to do a double take between Mr Gold and the young man. They didn't look much alike...but the eyes told Lacey everything.

"Neal, your father is already letting three strangers sleep in his house," reprimanded the young woman. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a neat knot. "Stop teasing him."

"Listen to your girlfriend, son," replied Mr Gold with a smile. "Knew I'd like you the minute I saw you Ms Swan."

He turned back to Lacey. "Do come in Ms French. Ria had gone to the store because we were out of groceries. We're not used to catering to a house of six."

"Six?" asked Lacey out loud, not able to stop her curious self.

"My son and his friends are visiting," explained Gold as he led her towards the living room. "Mr. Booth would you and Bae help me with a couple of boxes."

"A couple of boxes?" asked Lacey, in surprise. "Ria said that there were only a couple-"

"A couple of libraries from what I saw," replied Neal as he, his friend who bowed down before Lacey in greeting and Mr Gold headed upstairs.

Soon enough they were back in the living room, each with a box in their arms. Lacey's eyes widened as she saw the books right in front of her.

"Some of them are first editions but they've seen better days," explained Mr Gold as Lacey examined them one by one.

"Seriously Mr Gold," asked the other young woman with straight dark brown hair. "All of this just sitting up in your attic for decades?"

"I wouldn't say decades Ms. Drake," shrugged Mr Gold.

"And what he means is you're right Lily," replied Neal with a smug grin. "Seriously Papa, these are amazing."

"I can't take these," said Lacey, eyeing the book covers. "These are valuable-"

"Who better to have them than a librarian," replied Mr Gold with a smile.

"Maybe I could talk to the mayor and have the library opened again," continued Mr Gold at Lacey's surprised and confused look.

"How-?"

"I remember your father mentioning that you had stopped your dreams of becoming a librarian to take care of him here in Storybrooke," explained Mr Gold with a shrug. "Besides, with the librarian's salary, I'm sure you and your father won't be behind rent anymore."

"Papa!" came Neal's reprimand. "Seriously? No wonder everyone in this town hates you."

Lacey, to everyone's surprise, chuckled. "Actually your father has been very lenient with us, and I'm grateful."

Neal gave his father a confused look. "I was a single parent, I know how hard it is."

"Still I can't accept your generous offer, Mr. Gold," began Lacey as she stood. "You hardly know me. I mean we have lived in the same town for years but we've never actually crossed paths until today-"

"But I know your father and Ria knows you," replied Mr Gold standing as well. He was about to say more but he turned to the overly eager young adults watching them. "Bae why don't you show Emma and Lily their room and August the room you two would be sharing."

"In other words," began Neal as he smiled at his friends. "Stop eavesdropping and let the grownups tak."

Mr Gold motioned for Lacey to follow him to the kitchen. "I'm sorry about that...my son and his friends arrived yesterday and it's been such a surreal thing for me to have him under the same roof again."

Lacey nodded. Everyone in town knew of course of Gold's history. How his wife had left him, took their son and went off with some sailor. His son had ran away from his mother and had lived his own life, Mr Gold keeping tabs on him to make sure he had not gotten into more trouble.

"You have nothing to apologize for," began Lacey as Mr Gold prepared a cup of tea for both of them. "I should be the one to apologize for intruding."

"Not it's ok," replied Mr. Gold. "I had initially started cleaning the house in anticipation of Bae's arrival but saw the urgency when he arrived with three of his friends." He placed a cup in front of her and drank from his own, Lacey noting the chip on his cup's rim but seeing as it was noticeable thought better to comment. Though she felt like she had seen the cup with the chip before...

"Ria had mentioned how the books at the attic could be of more use to another bookworm in town," continued Mr Gold. "The only one I could think of as a reader, apart from myself, was you."

"Then I remembered how your father mentioned that you were studying to become a librarian before you had to return to town," said Mr. Gold. "I figured that if I wanted more readers in this town...well we would need to have to open the library again."

"I don't think the mayor would easily agree with you on that," said Lacey as she drank her tea. "As much as I've always wanted to breach that particular subject...well the mayor is not the person you can just approach on the sidewalk."

"Well more so than me, I can imagine," replied Mr Gold with a smile. "It's not like the town has anything else to spend money own. Besides, I'm sure the people would love to have a library opened."

Lacey snorted and Mr Gold gave her an amused look. "Sorry, but with this day in age...people don't usually prefer to read books."

Mr Gold gave her an impressed look before leaning forward. "Then let's give them the reason to pick it up again."

Lacey smiled and soon enough they were discussing library projects and other programs that could maybe start up the library in town.

Lost in their conversation, the two adults didn't notice the four young adults by the staircase listening to every word.

"Yeah Ria it worked," said Neal, his phone on speaker as Lily and Emma kept eye on the couple. "They look like they were back at the castle. I know I said it would have weirded me out seeing them all couple-y first hand...but I'm just relieved that cursed or not they are still in love."

"We just get them to kiss and boom," whispered August. "Curse is broken and we can all have our families back."

"I thought you said that might give them their memories back but not break the curse for the entire town?" asked Lily, looking back at her boyfriend.

"Well, at least we'll have the smartest people in the Enchanted Forest help us plan since the Saviour isn't cooperating," mumbled August as Emma turned her head to glare at him.

"I already cooperated," hissed Emma. "I came up with the plan of reuniting known True Love." She pointed to Mr Gold and Lacey. "We reunited Neal's father and Belle. We next find Snow White and Prince Charming." She then got something from her pocket and showed the three a red feather. "Then we find Regina's True Love. Make all three of them kiss at the same time and poof...curse be gone."

"My father's power of seeing the future wasn't always accurate, Em," began Neal. "Sure he sent that feather with you and August in the hopes of finding Regina's True Love because he saw that it was a key...but who knows what that could mean."

"Nonsense Baelfire," replied Ria over the phone. "It was accurate...he just didn't know how to get to that particular outcome...as most visions tend to be. Dramatic but never helpful."

"So what do we do now?" asked Lily.

Ria smiled on the other end of the line. "We fight for True Love."

xXx

Regina was starting to panic. She had not sense anyone entering the town line and when did Rumplestiltskin have a son?

Maybe that's why he had the curse before but when he found a way back to his son by other means, he had traded the scroll with the Apprentice.

That's why he had stopped helping her and started working with Snow White. Or maybe it's the damn librarian's influence…

Another damn.

Regina couldn't believe that her old mentor's tricky deal had made it through the curse. When Regina had been studying magic under the Dark One, he had taught her a lesson about the finality of magical deals.

Regina, not knowing much then, had agreed to do whatever Rumplestiltskin asked as long as he said 'please'. Regina had laughed at the request but magical deals were strong, especially when struct surrounded by immense magical energy.

But Rumplestiltskin wasn't a man who abused his dealings and Regina hadn't experience a lot of 'pleases' in her life.

Except for when Mr Gold has requested that the town's library be opened again and offered the position of librarian to Lacey French. There wasn't a thing she could do after Mr Gold had said 'please'.

But the odd things was, the two seemed to be still under the curse as Lacey and Mr Gold danced around each other. If she thought it would do nothing to affect her curse, Regina would have already locked them in the same room together...but knowing that those two shared True Love and one kiss might just ruin her plans-no matter how irritating their longing looks were at each other-she minded her own business.

Especially since everywhere she went, Robin Lockseley seemed to be at the right place at the right time.

The most recent one was that morning when Regina, who usually had coffee at the diner, found Granny's unusually full that morning.

Mainly because of the four young adults that were recent additions to the town.

There was no vacant table...but Robin was eating by himself and he had raised his head when she had entered.

"Sorry Madame Mayor," began Mrs Lucas. "I could-"

"Madame Mayor, if you don't mind," offered Robin as he stood and motioned to the vacant chair on his table.

Regina had no excuse prepared and she could only find herself nodding and having an actual good time having breakfast with the firefighter.

On one of the other tables, August and Lily shared a knowing look, satisfied that their little planned had work. Ria had told them of her suspicion that Regina might have True Love in the form of Robin Hood.

Emma and Neal on the other hand were in a booth with Rumplestiltskin waiting for the right moment-

"Oh look at the time," said Neal loudly as Lacey entered the diner. "Sorry Papa, I promised Emma I'd show her the cabin and I wanted to show her everything-"

"Bae," began Mr Gold but Neal just stood followed by Emma.

"Rain check," said Neal as he dragged Emma out of the diner. "Bye Papa! Hi Lacey!"

"Hi Ne-"

Lacey gave them a confused look as they rushed out but her expression changed upon seeing Gold all alone at the booth. "Mind if I join you?"

"By all means, you don't even have to order," replied Gold with a bright smile and Lacey couldn't help but laugh at the plates of bacon, waffles and eggs that were already at the booth. "They didn't even touch their food before suddenly galavanting to who knows where."

"They did say something about a cabin," offered Lacey as she sat down opposite him.

"Oh well, that just puts a parent's mind at ease," replied Gold with a snort.

"Something tells me you're speaking from experience," said Lacey with a wink.

"Well…" began Gold with a teasing smile. "Enough about my son and his girlfriend...you ready for today?"

"As I'll ever be," replied Lacey with a nervous smile. It was her first day of work as the town's librarian. Today, Regina will be giving her the key and she'll assess what is needed to do, how many shelves are still usable and how many books could be salvaged. Apparently, everything in the library had been stored in the place's basement.

"You'll do fine," said Gold. "It's not like her majesty is expecting you to open tomorrow."

"We are talking about the same woman, here aren't we?" fired back Lacey and Gold laughed. She turned back to the food at the table. "How were the three of you expecting to eat all of this?"

"Ria was going to join us," explained Gold. He took out his phone and checked for any messages. "Wonder what's taking her so lo-oh, the fire department finally checked on those busted fire hydrants."

"Let me rephrase that," began Lacey with an amused smile. "How are we supposed to eat all of this?"

Gold thought for a moment before raising his hand to grab Ruby's attention. "Well we build up our appetite."

Outside the diner, two people high-fived each other as they sneakily went to another hiding place to continue their stake out.

xXx

"You ok?" asked Lacey as she turned her gaze from the empty dust free library to the man sitting on a carpet on the floor beside her.

"Even if I do have a housekeeper, I actually enjoy cleaning my own house and shop," said Gold with a shrug as he ate a sandwich from their many food items from Granny's.

They had packed all of the food and headed to the Regina's office, got the key and went to the library and dusted and cleaned the entire place before finally deciding on a break and eating on the floor, Gold going to his shop to grab a clean carpet for them to sit on.

"I meant your leg," replied Lacey with an amused smile. "A man who cleans, that's husband material."

Gold felt himself blush but he tried to hide it by drinking his iced tea. "Yes, well...I was raised by two brilliant women and they taught me to never be lax with housework." He paused and turned to his injury. "As for my leg, well Dr. Whale has said that I needed to exercise more."

"I think he meant that regularly and not just one day," replied Lacey with a chuckle. "But you didn't have to waste your time helping me with-"

"It wasn't a waste of time," replied Gold with a wave of his hand. "Besides, I'm just as much of a bibliophile as you. It was my pleasure."

Lacey smiled as they moved their conversation to book discussions and what her plans are for reading programs in partnership with the town's schools and and other library programs to entice the town to read more instead of glued to modern technology.

"You know, you could have a small open space here that could be a reading corner," commented Gold as he walked around the spaces with no shelves yet. "Maybe just ask Marco to built four or five more shelves and not the ten you and Regina had agreed upon."

"That would be great," replied Lacey from the other side of the room as she was already beginning to shelve some books. "Maybe I could get some volunteers for storytime."

Gold walked over to her in surprise. "What are you doing? Isn't it a bit early for shelving?"

"I'll have you know that I known the library system like the back of my hand," replied Lacey, pride in her voice.

"Yes but if you have other books in the basement, you'll have to redo those," argued Gold.

"All part of the job," said Lacey with a smile as she climbed another step.

"Lacey, help!" came the shout and both were startled as the library doors opened. Lacey, leaning way too much on one side making her lose her balance, tipped over the ladder and was prepared to hit the hard floor when two arms caught her just in time.

"Are you alright?" asked Gold as he managed to maintain his balance.

"Yes…" began Lacey, a little out of breath at the sudden turn of events. "Thank you."

Gold smiled softly and gently let her go, placing both his hands on her arms in case she couldn't keep her balance. Both turned to look at a sheepish looking Ria as she witnessed the entire thing.

"I'm sorry but when I didn't find you at the shop I panicked," replied Ria to Gold before turning to Lacey. "Bev said she last saw you with Lacey so I came here to ask."

"It's no matter," replied Gold and Lacey was suddenly hit with a strong sense of deja vu.

Ria smiled as she recognized both their faces, and felt the sudden jolt of magic. It was weak and it was gone just as it appeared but it was there…

Gold cleared his throat, suddenly confused at why he had felt they had done this before or why he felt like he had said those words before. "Was there something wrong, Ria?"

"Neal and Emma are at the hospital-"

xXx

Neal didn't know if he was excited or scared and by the look on Emma's face, she felt exactly the same thing.

Lily and August were both grinning. "Honestly, I don't get why you two looked like you saw a ghost."

"But-"

"If anyone deserves to be parents," began August with a bright smile. "It's the two of you."

Those were the words that Gold and Lacey both caught as they rounded the corner towards the hospital bed Emma had been sitting crossed-leg on.

"Parents?" came the whispered breathe and both Neal and Emma paled as Rowan Gold parted the curtain. "Bae…"

"Yeah Papa," began Neal, standing up with a hesitant smile. "You're going to be a grandfather."

Neal was afraid what his father might do but soon he was being squished in the tightest hug his father had ever given him. "Oh Bae...I never-I can't believe this!"

He let go of Bae and turned to Emma with a teary smile. "How are you holding?"

Emma smiled hesitantly, feeling her own eyes tear up. "Nauseous but I'll live. I...you're ok with all this?"

"Well, it's not like we can do anything about it," replied Gold with a smile as he turned from Emma to Neal. "I know you were planning on travelling before getting married but maybe you could stay in town for a bit longer-"

"We wouldn't want to impose," replied Emma just as Neal shook his head.

"Nonsense," replied Gold. "It's no imposition. I want to help."

"Guys, let's be realistic here," began Lily. "You're both in your early twenties, fresh out of college."

August bit his cheek to stop from laughing out loud. Lily's lie felt oh so real with the way she said it. Apparently cursed Rumplestiltskin believed his son to be studying fine arts somewhere in New York.

"It's give or take a year," continued Lily turning from Gold to her friends. "The world will still be there. Taking care of your family takes precedence."

"Just think about it," replied Gold as he motioned for him and Lacey to step back out the hall. "We'll let you discuss."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Neal and Emma turned to Lily with a glare. "What the hell was that about?"

"Careful Swan, you wouldn't want the little one's first words to be a swear," said Lily with a laugh. "Besides, it's not like he's going to feel the same thing once the curse is broken."

"And what if we haven't broken the curse in 9 months?" asked Neal.

Lily frowned at them. "You honestly think we're not making any progress?" At the three's confused look, she pushed forward. "Ria's been giving me lessons on magic and I can feel what she feels. Pretty sure you can to, Emma. Didn't you feel that warm feeling when Neal's dad and Belle arrived."

"I just thought it was the news of being pregnant," mumbled Emma and Neal turned to her.

"What did you feel?" asked Neal.

"Just something," said Emma with a shrug. "Lily's description was right...like a warmth that came over me, making me feel cared for and loved."

"True Love," remarked August. "Well that means the curse is weakening…"

He stopped short as they heard footsteps and soon the doctor was giving Emma her discharge instructions, also giving Neal some things to watch out for.

As the four young adults rounded the hallway, Gold and Lacey were conversing with a woman with short black hair. Emma stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hello," the woman began handing Emma a basket of flowers. "Mr Gold wanted me to give you these."

"Ummm," began Emma.

"I usually visit patients in the hospital," explained Mary Margaret. "I volunteer here from time to time and visit the patients who need cheering up."

"Do you want some help?" asked Emma all of a sudden, everyone giving her a surprised look.

"Um, sure," began Mary Margaret with a smile.

"I'll just get my stuff," began Emma as she forcible jerked August's backpack from him.

"What?" whispered August but Emma glared at him.

"I have a plan but I need the book," began Emma and August gave her a confused look but relented.

Emma soon joined her mother walking around the hospital, the rest else giving her a confused look...that was until August patted Neal on the back.

"I don't envy you, dude," began August. "Can't believe it's already starting."

"What?" asked Neal.

"Mood swings, one minute she's like a Disney princess," began August as Lacey and Gold rolled their eyes. "The other she's going to turn all-villain on you."

"Don't listen to him, Neal," began Lily with a glare. "Emma just might be feeling too emotional right now and-"

"Guys, you're freaking him out," began Lacey as he took Neal's other arm. "Come on, I have some books that will help you and Emma."

"Really? There are books for this?" asked Neal is amusement as Gold laughed.

"There's a book for everything, son," replied Gold and Lacey felt her heart soar as Gold gave her a wink and led them out of the hospital.

On another floor, Emma and Mary Margaret arrived at the last of the latter's last stop.

"He's been in a coma ever since I could remember," began Mary Margaret as she replaced the basket of flowers with a fresh one. "I usually stap and read to him when I have the time."

"He has no one?" asked Emma, her voice breaking at the sight of her own parents separated, not knowing each other. For the first time in 18 years, they were together but one of them was asleep and the under had no idea who they all were.

Would her father know once he woke up?

Mary Margaret shook her head. "No one has come forward."

Emma swallowed and hoped that this would work. It got her to believe in this crazy fairytale in the first place...maybe it did have magic to kickstart the breaking of the curse.

"I have a book if you don't mind me reading," began Emma as she took out the book inside August's backpack. "It's a collection of fairytales in a sort of different light…"

Mary Margaret eyed the big brown book with the words 'Once Upon A Time' at the cover. "That's beautiful…"

"I thought so too," replied Emma as she turned to the page of her parents' story. "Once upon a time…"

Emma had read this story more times than she could count. At first she didn't truly believe August and Neal but then...things just fell into place. Besides her parents' story, Neal and his father's story also made a lot of sense. The she found August's story, and then Lily's….slowly she started to believe and that was when things started to look up for all of them.

She continued to read, remembering the feeling of believing at that moment that magic was real and that good would always triumphant. She read until she heard Mary Margaret gasp. Emma turned to look at her mother and then to her father-

She immediately stood, the book falling on the ground as her father blinked and looked at them in confusion.

xXx

Oh things were certainly becoming troublesome. Lacey and Gold were spending more time together fixing the library. David was awake and hanging out with Mary Margaret...but for some reason, Regina didn't feel the urgency to care.

She was more focused on the date she was scheduled to have with Robin Lockseley later that day.

"Madame Mayor are you alright?" asked a voice and Regina turned to see Ria and Emma giving her a confused yet concerned look.

"Yeah Ms Mills, you look a bit green," added Emma and she widened her eyes. "Don't tell me you're pregnant too."

Regina glared as the diner all turned towards them. "No I am not Ms Swan, stop jumping to conclusions."

"But she is right, Madame Mayor," said Ria with a look. "You do look a bit under the weather."

"I'm fine," hissed Regina but the bite wasn't in her voice and her hands were shaking slightly. Why the hell was she this nervous?

"Oh…" began Emma as she sat down opposite Regina but before the mayor could voice out her displeasure, Emma smiled. "I know this look. Come on, you're a beautiful woman, any man would be lucky to have a date with you."

Regina's eyes widened. "How the hell-"

"Because I was exactly like that when I asked Neal out the first time," replied Emma with a smile. "Lily was the same when August asked her out and just yesterday, Mr Gold was like that as he headed out to have diner with Lacey."

Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "Figured Lacey would be the one to make the first move, these Gold men are utterly dense." She stopped and placed a hand on her stomach. "I hope this little guy doesn't inherit that."

Regina snorted. Who knew Rumplestiltskin was actually a romantic man?

"Back to the matter at hand," began Ria with a smile. "Emma's right, madame mayor. I have no idea who you are meeting but he's an idiot if he doesn't treat you with what you are due." She paused and thought for a moment. "Maybe he's just as nervous as you."

"I doubt that," mumbled Regina and Emma grinned.

"Maybe just as nervous as that fire fighter we met at Lacey's father's shop Ria," began Emma, feigning ignorance. "He must really love the woman he's buying flowers for. It's like he bought the entire store."

Regina's face rivalled that of a tomato and Ria quickly excused them with another word of encouragement and they left the diner.

"Three True Love couples," began Emma as they headed back to the house. "Looks like everything is all set."

"I wouldn't count on that just yet Emma," said Ria with a sad smile. "I've learned from observing humans that you lot are just so infinitely stubborn."

Emma shrugged. "We just need them all to kiss and everything will be back to normal."

"What do you think the people would do with Regina?" asked Ria, her voice a little worried. "As much as I would chastise her for her decisions...Regina is human. She was hurting when she had cast that curse. She thought that revenge was her only option. Why wouldn't she? She had lost her love, all because-"

"My mother couldn't keep a secret," replied Emma with a sigh. She paused and turned to her surroundings. "I guess, if I've learned something from that book, is that everyone deserves a second chance...even the Evil Queen."

"I hope everyone feels the same way you do," began Ria but she was smiling. "I can see why you're the Saviour, Emma. Your heart is pure." She looked over at the Gold Residence. "The world isn't simply black and white, heroes and villains."

Emma nodded. "People tend to do things for the people they love. Good or bad...in the end we're either protecting someone or protecting ourselves." She motioned towards the house. "I'm sure these people all think that Rumplestiltskin is a bad guy just because he's the Dark One. But he took on that curse to save his son and to stop children from being sent to their death." She shook her head. "That's not a villain in my book."

She paused and eyed the town. "It's the same with Regina. Sure she did bad things...but she was hurting. It's not a good enough reason, I know, but we all do stupid things when we're angry or upset."

Ria smiled as she wrapped an arm around the young woman's shoulders. "You are truly remarkable and just like your parents Emma."

"Really?" asked Emma with a smile.

"The many times I heard your parents preaching in the halls of the Dark Castle about hope and second chances," said Ria with a smile. "If anyone is going to get through to Regina, besides Robin I mean, it'll probably be you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Seriously?" hissed August as the four of them watched in one corner the inhabitants of Storybrooke. "It's been two months. I'm going to lock them in Lacey's office."

It was the library's grand re-opening and everyone who lived in Storybrooke was in attendance. It was some gathering, feeling more like a fair than a library opening...then again with a town filled with fairy tales characters who seemed to know each and everyone. A party was always going to be this big.

"Hey, I think it's romantic," replied Lily.

"I'll have to agree with August on this one," replied Neal with a sigh. "I mean, I think they're no kissing rule came through with the curse."

"They didn't kiss back in the Enchanted Forest because your dad didn't want to break his curse until you were back with them," said Emma. "That's a reasonable explanation."

"Yeah but there's no magic here," replied Neal. "Yet anyway. So kiss already." He hissed towards his father and soon-to-be stepmother who were talking on the other side of the room. Neal rolled his eyes and turned to Emma.

"What about your parents?"

"Well," began Emma as she turned to look at David and Mary Margaret talking near one of the shelves of children's books. "I can understand why they're taking things slow. My father just got out of the hospital a week ago."

"Fine," replied Neal but he then turned to August and Lily. "What about the mayor and the firefighter?"

"I say we just go with August's plan,"' replied Lily. "We lock all three of them in separate rooms with a note. Make out or you'll never leave this room."

"One man knows how to pick a lock, the other two can pretty much tackle or kick the door down," said Ria, going up to the four young men and women. "We need to be a little more creative and be sneakier than that."

"Any plans?" asked Neal. "I mean as much as I'm enjoying no one fearing Papa...I would prefer if there was no more curse when my son is born."

"We can't force these things, Baelfire," replied Ria with a smile. "I'm magic myself...and there are things that are better left to their own devices."

"If we leave them to their own devices," began Neal with a finger pointed towards his father and Belle. "I doubt will get any progress."

"Ye of little faith," replied with Ria as she left the young group in search of people her own age.

"Think we should listen to her?" asked August.

"She's basically a magical castle cursed to look like an elderly woman," said Lily with a shrug. "Of course I'm listening to her."

"Especially since she's talking with your mother," replied Emma as Lily exchanged greetings with Maleficent, known as Mallory in town, Regina's second-in-command. "Besides, Ria's right. It's not like we can force a True Love's Kiss amongst those six. Let's just be patient."

xXx

Lacey couldn't help but smile as she watched Mary Margaret with David and Regina with Robin departing the library together. One couple heading to the other's loft while the Robin offering to show Regina his little discovery up the clock tower.

"That's something I thought I'd never see," said Gold from her side. He had insisted he stay and help Lacey clean up before library hours returned to normal tomorrow.

"Which one?" asked Lacey.

"Well both if I'm being honest," said Gold with a smile. "But I'm happy for both couples. I'm glad David's awake and have Mary Margaret to help him get back on his own feet. I'm glad Regina seemed to finally found happiness."

"Not to mention you're going to be a grandfather soon and it's looks like you're family is growing with Neal, Emma, Lily and August all deciding to stay in town for the time being," replied Lacey.

"They're not the only ones I consider family," said Gold with a blush.

"Oh yes, Ria of course," replied Lacey with a giggle prompting Gold to roll his eyes.

"Lace."

"Rowan," replied Lacey with a look. She arranged the tables and chairs back to their spot for the library's regular hours tomorrow as Gold placed the randoms books in the return pile.

"I was trying to be romantic," complained Gold.

"I know but your always romantic," replied Lacey with a smile. They've been dating for close to two months know and he's been nothing but romantic and Lacey felt like she was slacking in their growing relationship. "Maybe for once, I could be the romantic one in our relationship.'

Gold raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

Lacey smiled and headed over to her laptop. She pressed a button and soon the library was filled with timeless music. "Care to dance Mr Gold?"

"Where did you get that?" asked Gold in surprise.

"Ria gave it to me," replied Lacey as she walked over to him. "Said it was some sort of favorite tune you picked up in some antique deal. Ria played it on the gramophone and I recorded it so we could have a digital copy."

Gold smiled as he took the offered hand and they began to dance in the now empty library.

"Why do I get the feeling we've been set up?" asked Gold as they let the music lead them.

"You're only sensing that now?" asked Lacey.

"No...suddenly being left alone at the diner as you come in," began Gold.

"Being told to bring the rent to your house or pick up books when everyone is suddenly out buying groceries or food leaving the two os uf alone," added Lacey.

"Who do you think is the bad influence?" asked Gold. "Ria or my son?"

"Both, plus the other three people you have living in your house," said Lacey with a laugh. "But I am grateful...it seems as though everything is changing for the better since their arrival."

"Comatose patient woke up, Mary Margaret isn't as down as she always seemed to be, Regina isn't such a terror, the library has reopened," listed of Gold.

"Don't forget your family is complete and growing with your grandson on the way," said Lacey.

"He's not the only addition," said Gold.

"Right, you should probably adopt Lily and August too since-"

"Lace." He stopped both of them from moving, having position them in the middle of the library. Lacey giving him a confused look.

"Rowan?"

Gold sighed a little shyly but met her gaze with a soft smile. "I really don't want to mess this up…"

"Rowan, what-"

"I love you," said Gold as Lacey's eyes widened. "I know it's just been two months. I know we're taking things slow but ever since I met you all I ever wanted to do was kiss you and I've been patiently waiting for the right moment." He paused and smiled brightly. "You are the most extraordinary women I have ever met and I feel like I've known you all my life. May I kiss you?"

"You are such a romantic dork," said Lacey with a smile. "You know most men would just dive right in and not ask permission."

"I'm an old-fashion guy," remarked Gold with a shrug. "Emphasis on old."

"No you are not old," replied Lacey as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And you re not the only one whose wanted to kiss the other since that day on your doorstep." She paused and met his brown eyes. "Two months or a lifetime, I don't care...because I love you too Rowan Gold. So stop beating around the bush and kiss me already."

Gold smiled and as their lips met a power washed over them spreading towards the entire town as many of True Love shared that one powerful kiss across the town.

xXx

Mary Margaret and David at Main Street. Regina and Robin at the Clock Tower. Neal and Emma at the swings in the playground. Lily and August at the forest.

And of course Rumplestiltskin and Belle at the library.

Castilla stood on a hill watching as the magic of True Love spread across Storybrooke from five different sources. She figured one kiss would work but it was better to be safe and have five pairs of True Love do the trick. The Dark Curse never stood a chance.

Castilla smiled. A couple of young men and women, a fairytale ending of always finding each, a promise of a new beginning and a story as old as time…

Yes, the Dark Curse never stood a chance not with a magical castle at the forefront of unravelling the greatest mystery of all...True Love.


End file.
